


Drabbling in Your Love

by RosieTwiggs



Series: Drabbling in Your Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Diggle is smarter than everyone, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity drabbles/short fics based on tumblr prompts. They range anywhere from Gen to Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raetherandom requested: I want a drabble of Felicity asking Oliver out because he's taking too long to do it.

"Felicity, could I see you in my office for a moment?"

They had just finished their weekly board meeting and Felicity was collecting her portfolio and papers. As the newly appointed head of the Queen Consolidated technical division, she was now an integral part of company functions, and responsible for taking the research and development department to a whole new level.

Felicity furrowed her brow, tilting her head slightly in question. Was this Green Arrow related? 

Oliver shook his head slightly, understanding her meaning without Felicity needing to verbalize it. Shrugging, she followed him into his office.

"What’s up?" she asked, closing the door.

Oliver brought up something on his computer screen. “I just got an alert on my daily planner.” He looked confused. “We’re, uh, having dinner tonight?” He turned the screen so she could see.

Felicity took a deep breath and pursed her lips. She steadied herself and look straight at Oliver, unwavering, stubborn.

"Yes. You’re taking me on a date."

Oliver’s brows shot up. “I - what?”

"A date, Oliver. You know. Two people, dinner, hopefully wine - ugh there had  _better_  be wine.” Oliver’s eyes widened as she continued. “Flirting, dancing’s good. And then some epic making out and if you’re not a prude, sex.”

On the last addition, Oliver was attacked by a sudden coughing fit. Felicity’s eyes softened and she took pity on him, grabbing the bottle of water on his desk and handing it to him. He took it gratefully, taking a long drink.

She was in his personal space now, and she looked up at him with a sigh.

"Oliver. I’m tired of waiting. Tired of making up excuses for you in my head every time you almost kiss me but pull away, or each time you start to say something but then tell me to forget about it."

"Felicity," Oliver began, his voice hoarse from coughing.

"No. Stop. You’re going to tiptoe around asking me out? This is me doing it instead. You’re taking me on a date Oliver Queen. No arguments. You’re going to feed me excellent food, and even better cheesecake afterwards, and then you’re going to take me home, and maybe then we’ll have more than just coffee. We’ll figure it out later. But this? This is happening."

She’d let herself ramble, dropping her eyes to the lapels of his jacket. Despite knowing this was a good idea, despite knowing he wanted this (he was such an easy read), she still felt nervous. She smoothed out a crease in the gray fabric, took a deep breath and looked up again.

Oliver still looked surprised, but his eyes were crinkled at the ends in that small smile he had that seemed to be reserved for just her.

"Okay," he finally said. "A date it is."

Felicity nodded, patting his chest once more and then taking a step back, fixing her glasses.

"Okay," she answered, smiling as well. "Pick me up at 8."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Oliver gets jealous as Barry Allen flirts with Felicity please?? :)

"You know this never would have happened if you’d just taken my advice to begin with and asked Felicity out last week, right?" Diggle’s voice came through on the comm.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and glared at his “bodyguard”, where he stood across the room, surveying the party.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," he said, jaw clenched, and then took another drink of his scotch.

"Bullshit, Queen. You’ve been sitting at that bar all night, sulking, watching our girl dance with Allen over there."

Oliver grimaced, glancing towards the dance floor. Felicity was beaming at the young forensics specialist, resplendent in a fuchsia gown, clearly having the time of her life as she danced and laughed.

He was usually the one making her laugh.

"I don’t like him Digg."

Diggle’s laugh came over load and clear. “Just because he’s dancing with Felicity and you aren’t. Oliver, Barry Allen is a genuinely nice guy. He’s the kind of boy girl’s like to take home to meet their mothers. If you’d talk to him for two minutes without trying to squeeze his hand off, or intentionally getting his name wrong, you’d see it too.”

"You know you’re doing the opposite of helping right now, right?"

"Oliver, what I’m trying to say is none of that matters. Felicity likes  _you,_ God knows why…” Oliver frowned. “She’s also got an IQ of 157, _and_  she’s not the type of girl to sit around, waiting for a guy to make a move. If she has an opportunity to have a good time, she’ll take it, while you sulk like a five year old who got put in time-out.”

Oliver frowned petulantly.

"I can see that pout from over here, young man."

"Shut up."

"Oliver. Go dance with her. And for God’s sake, be nice to the boy."

Oliver watched as Allen dipped Felicity and she squealed in delight. “No promises,” he grumbled.

"Well, at least try not to use your Green Arrow voice on him."

Oliver downed the last of his scotch and stood, taking a deep breath, before walking towards the dance floor.

When he reached them, he tapped Barry Allen on the shoulder, only slightly harder than he needed to. Barry looked around, surprised.

"Can I cut in?" he asked as civilly as possible.

Barry glanced at Felicity, brow raised, but quickly stepped away. “Absolutely, Mr. Queen. Felicity’s been talking about you all evening.” He turned to Felicity, “I’ll take your advice and go call Iris. Thank you Ms. Smoak. It was a pleasure.” He smiled warmly before turning and walking off the floor.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Felicity in surprise. “Iris?” he asked, but she just laughed and shook her head, stepping closer and draping her arms around his neck.

"You’re an idiot, Oliver Queen."

"People seem to be telling me that a lot tonight."

Felicity got a look in her eye that usually meant trouble for him. “I know,” she said. “I’ve been listening.” She tapped her ear lightly, grinning, and then pulled Oliver down for a kiss, but not before he glimpsed a small earpiece in her right ear.

She must have grabbed it before they left the foundry that evening and got Dig to link her to the comm.

But then his lips were on Felicity’s and her dress was smooth under his hands, and the music and soft lights were all around them…

Eh. He’d deal with Diggle later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Can you do a little drabble about Oliver finding out Felicity's ex boyfriend was abusive?

He found out completely by accident.

Well, if “by accident” meant running an extensive background check on the guy after Felicity let it drop that he was back in town.

On the surface, everything had seemed fine. But something about how jumpy Felicity had been for the last few days, bordering on anxious, had bothered him. The only change he could attribute it to, was this “ex”.

The background check hadn’t revealed much. Smart guy, good family… Then he’d come across some old photos of him with Felicity, and she looked so different. Same blonde, curly hair, same bright lipstick and nail-polish. But she was never smiling. And then he’d noticed the shadows. Someone else wouldn’t have seen them. They were usually mostly covered by sleeves or skirts, but a few peeked out here and there, and when he enhanced the photos, he was able to make out clear bruising. In a couple of photos, Felicity was even wearing dark glasses. At night.

Suspicion, and a low simmering anger finally got the better of him.

"Did he hit you?" he asked one night, as she walked down the stairs to the lair. Diggle hadn’t arrived yet.

The look on Felicity’s face told him everything he needed to know.

"How did you find out?" she asked, putting her purse down carefully on her desk, but Oliver could see her hands were shaking.

"You’re not the only one who can use a computer."

Felicity nodded.

"Why isn’t he in prison?"

She gave a him a wry smile. “I thought you knew how to use a computer? Didn’t you see? Daddy’s a police officer.” Oliver frowned. “I tried to press charges, but justice isn’t always meted out as swiftly as you deliver it, Oliver. In some cases, it’s not meted out at all.”

He froze, eyes widening. “You mean, his father just made it go away?”

Felicity laughed, and he didn’t think he ever wanted to hear the sound again. It was nothing like her usual light giggle. This was bitter and dark and raised his hackles.

"I wouldn’t say  _just_  made it go away. He dragged my name through the mud for saying anything along with it.” She sighed. “Why do you think I left Coast City?”

The silence echoed around them as he took in this information with horror.

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, don’t. It’s a part of my life I put behind me a long time ago."

"But -"

Felicity stepped up and silenced him with a hand on his arm and a sad smile.

"Oliver. I’m okay. I’m proud of how I handled it. I was in a bad relationship, I recognized that, and I got out. It’s something many other women haven’t been able to do. I refused to stay silent, and it went badly.  _Really_  badly. But I spoke up, and I’ll always have that. And I still have that. I do everything I can every day to try and make sure the same thing doesn’t happen to anyone else. And luckily, I’ve got these two really great guys helping me do it, so…” she trailed off, looking up at him with a sad smile.

Oliver was speechless. Looking down at this amazing woman who did so much for others, so much for him, and he wanted to help her but he couldn’t. He could go out and kick the shit of the asshole, but at the end of the day, it wouldn’t stop him from doing the same thing to another woman. There was no concrete proof, and if the guy’s father was covering for his son. Well… Oliver had enough experience with making crimes just “go away”. He’d had his father do the same for him on many occasions. Never something like this though. _Never._

Five years on Lian Yu, one year as the vigilante, and two more as Green Arrow, and he’d never felt so helpless.

He said as much to Felicity, but she just smiled sadly.

"Can I do  _anything_?”

Felicity shook her head. “Just hold me?” she asked, and Oliver gathered her into him, walking them over to the sofa and sitting them down, Felicity sitting on his lap, head tucked under his chin.

Digg found them there twenty minutes later, asleep, and left as quietly as he’d arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me-and-addy requested: Hello! I was wondering could you write a drabble where Felicity is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Oliver? Thank you and your writing is sooooooooooooooooo good!! And amazing. And awesome!  
> And anonymous requested: Oliver and Felicity have a one night stand and are pretending like it didn’t happen but she’s pregnant how does she tell him? how does he react? (please make it cute lol)

No. See, the problem is that I really don’t think it was a mistake.

Well, no, actually. That’s not the problem. The problem is that now I’m pregnant, which, I have to admit, is a much larger issue than not actually regretting sleeping with you to begin with.

It was just - amidst the morning after panic, walk of shame, all that jazz, I ended up rambling on (as usual) and finally just said that we should forget it ever happened.

Ugh.

Not really an option. One does not sleep with Oliver Queen and forget it ever happened, because that’s not a thing that’s actually possible, because, yeah, oh my god. Oh my sex god, really, and just-

But also. Pregnant. That’s a thing that’s happening now too.

Great.

But you, you just went with it. Which, if I stop to think about, actually makes me want to scream, because I’m pretty sure you only went with it because you thought it was what _I_  wanted, which it  _really_  isn’t, and also, did I mention pregnant?

And now everything’s awkward all the time, and you barely talk to me, and I barely talk to you, which is so dumb, because every time I look at you, I want to kiss you, and also lick that cord in your neck you get when you’re climbing the ladder thingy? Yeah, not so conducive to a working relationship.

And  _how_  am I supposed to deal with it if you won’t  _talk_  to me about it? I’m going nuts now and I’m not even far enough along to be throwing my guts up at any given moment, because again,  _pregnant_ , hello…

So, yeah, um, that’s why I can’t have any of the wine. Which sucks even more because I’ve been waiting for a bottle since your dumb scavenger hunt cover story.

_Deafening silence descends as she finally manages to stop rambling and look up at Oliver, biting her lip._

_His eyes are wide, and he’ still holding out the glass of red wine he’d brought to celebrate the new QC merger._

_A moment later she’s enveloped in a hug, and a moment after that his lips are finally on hers once again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makepatronusesnothorcruxes requested: Oliver gets jealous of Felicity going out on a date. Diggle calls him out on it. :)

If Oliver didn’t sit down soon, John was going to shoot him.

"You know, Felicity put a lot of money into this place just to have you walk a trench into the floor."

Oliver glared at him and kept pacing, hands clenching into fists at his side.

"You can’t tell me you think that guy was good news, Digg," Oliver said, gritting his teeth. 

John sighed. “Oliver, what I do or do not think doesn’t matter. Felicity’s a big girl who can handle herself. We’ve made sure of that. And as a hard working woman, who dedicates every spare moment of her time to  _you_ , I think she deserves your respect, and trust.”

"Oh, I trust her," Oliver said, raising his brow. "It’s  _him_  I don’t trust. Did you see the way he looked at her?”

John sighed. “No, I didn’t, because unlike  _some_  people, who will remain unnamed,  _I_  was not  _stalking_  the girl when she left her apartment this evening.”

"I wasn’t stalking her Digg, I was just making sure she was safe."

"Sounds like stalking to me," John muttered, shaking his head.

"There was something shifty about him. He was looking at her too closely. I didn’t appreciate the way he was eyeing her when she turned to get in the car."

"Doubt she’d appreciate hearing you were eyeing her either."

Oliver ignored him. “He was just paying too much attention…”

John had had enough.

"So basically what you’re telling me is this guy was staring at her the same way you do whenever she walks in the room."

Oliver stopped short and looked at John like he was crazy. He had to agree, he  _was_  crazy. Crazy for sitting here thinking he could reason with an idiot.

"Oliver, do everyone a favor and take Felicity out to dinner tomorrow night. Please?"

"What, you mean like a date?"

“ _Yes_! Oliver! I mean like a  _date_. Felicity is head over heels, and she has been  _waiting_  for you to say something, but you have that bow so far up your ass all you can see are arrows!” John stood up suddenly and grabbed his jacket, heading towards the door. He’d had enough. “You like her, she likes you. Get the girl a souffle and let me go back to worrying about my own love life! Carly’s been throwing out comments about rings and I have enough to worry about without being  _your_  therapist.”

"Wait, Carly wants to get married? You never-" John cut him off.

"No, Oliver." He got right up in Oliver’s face, 100% done. "You, Felicity. Me, Carly. That’s how this is going to work. And if I find out tomorrow that you haven’t asked that girl out yet, I will  _tell_  Carly and she will reign fire and brimstone and all that’s holy down on you. Got it?”

Oliver just nodded, eyes wide.

"Good. I’m leaving."

And he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Felicity breaks her glasses during a mission. Bullets are flying, arrows are hitting targets. And Felicity stands in the middle with the world blurring around her. Oliver comes to her rescue.

"No. Nononononononono," she muttered frantically, holding the pieces of her shattered glasses in her hands. Felicity ducked again as a bullet hit the pillar she was hiding behind, sending shards of marble flying around her. She squeezed her eyes shut. Not like it would matter - she was practically blind without her glasses. Might as well close her eyes…

She took a deep breath and activated her comm link. 

"Oliver."

His voice came over the other end, out of breath and strained.

"Felicity, not right now, I’m a little busy. Get to the car."

“ _Oliver, I can’t_ see _anything_ ,” she stressed, hissing in pain as shrapnel sliced across her arm. She glanced down, the cut wasn’t deep, she’d be fine.

A muffled grunt came over the comm, followed by someone else’s strangled yelp.

“ _What?!_  What do you mean you can’t see?!”

Felicity rolled her eyes upward, biting her lip. “My glasses. I tripped on debris and they fell off and I landed on top of them and they’re ruined! I can’t see anything!”

Oliver hissed. “Nothing?”

"No. I have a  _really_  high prescription.”

Oliver swore loudly. “Okay. Hang on, I’ll get there as quickly as I can.”

"I’m somewhere near the front hall," she responded, taking a deep breath and crouching down low, making herself a smaller target. "Oliver, please hurry."

"On it."

The shots were getting closer, and she knew she didn’t have much time before they found her. 

A sudden ringing silence descended as the shooting stopped. Felicity held her breath. She could hear footsteps coming up behind her. A gun cocked suddenly to her right, and she looked up, eyes wide. She could barely make out the features of the man above her as he aimed a gun at her head.

The tell-tale sound of an arrow being released had her bracing in anticipation and she dropped flat to the floor as the guard took an arrow to the chest. The gun went off but missed her, and she looked up again to see a color she definitely recognized.

"Oliver," she breathed out.

He helped her up and turned around, pulling off his quiver and slinging it over just one arm. “Get on my back,” he said.

"You’re joking."

"Unfortunately, Felicity, now’s not the time for jokes. You can’t see the debris on the ground and I need my arms free to shoot."

Felicity nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiking her legs up around his waist. At least she was wearing leggings.

"Okay, go,  _go_!” 

He moved, only slightly slowed by the added weight, shooting as he went.

"We’re going to have a discussion later about appropriate field mission apparel!" he shouted to her over the sound of more gunfire.

"Yeah, fine! I know!" she yelled back, as they reached the front door and Oliver turned back, firing a last arrow inside.

Ugh, she should have just worn her contact lenses she thought, as the building behind them exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hi again... another request... could you write something about Oliver failing Felicity on something he promised her? can be anything... a lunch date, a movie night, them going to a theater or a concert....
> 
> BTW - I think this is my favorite one so far.

The sound of heels coming down the stairs drew his attention away from his research for the first time in hours. Oliver turned to find Felicity, dressed to the nines in a short red dress and those strappy heels he loved and he realized he’d made a huge mistake.

His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, what time is it?" he asked, frantically looking back to the computer clock.

Felicity’s glare could freeze fire. “Way past making our reservation, and then some.”

Oliver dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes.

"Felicity, I am  _so_  sorry.”

"We missed the play too."

Oliver groaned, standing and taking a step forwards, but she crossed her arms in front of her, bringing him to a halt. Her body-language practically screamed, “ _You_  stay there,  _I’ll_  stay here.” The look on her face wasn’t helping matters.

"I can’t apologize enough, Felicity. I got completely distracted doing some research for my meeting with Isabel tomorrow…"

"Oh, great! Well, at least I know it was something  _really_  important and interesting that made you stand me up.”

"No, Felicity, that’s not what-"

"Oliver, we got these tickets  _months_  ago!”

He flinched. “I know, I-“

"They’re only here  _one_  night!”

"Felicity, I can’t even begin to-"

"You  _knew_  how much I was looking forward to this!”

Oliver hung his head, running a hand through his hair. He finally looked back at Felicity. Her cheeks were flushed with frustration, unshed tears in her eyes. She looked so disappointed…

"You’re right. I’m  _so_  sorry. I - I  _failed_  you Felicity…” He dropped his eyes in shame.

A moment went by, and then…

A giggle.

What?

Oliver looked up, frowning in confusion. Felicity had her hand up, trying to cover the fact that she was laughing. Another giggle broke through, followed by a snort. An actual snort.

She held her hand up, shaking her head, clearly trying to get control of herself, but she finally let go, bending over as laughter bubbled out of her, ringing clearly through the foundry.

Oliver was completely lost.

"I’m still angry," she gasped, in between laughs, "But you-" she lost it again, eyes scrunched shut as Oliver looked on, nonplussed.

"Your face!" Felicity exclaimed, gasping and clutching her stomach. "The drama!"

Now it was Oliver’s turn to feel slightly offended. He was honestly trying to apologize and Felicity was-

"I’ve failed you Felicity!" she exclaimed, frowning and making her voice deep before she dissolved into giggles again. "I’m just picturing you -" she waved her hand, "pointing a bow and arrow at yourself, with the outfit and everything going all, ‘You have failed this Felicity!’" There were tears, actual tears streaming down her face.

Oliver’s eyes widened for a second, but then a sheepish grin spread across his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling in embarrassment. But at least she was smiling.

"I guess sometimes I go a little over the top…" he said. Felicity just nodded, still unable to speak. He finally stepped forward, brushing his hands down her arms, smiling at the beautiful woman before him. She wiped her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, but still grinning as she looked up.

"I  _am_  sorry,” he said, sincerely. “I’ll make sure it never happens again.”

Felicity nodded, and Oliver leaned in to kiss her. His lips had barely brushed hers when her shoulders began to shake and she snorted again.

Oliver pulled away, biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry!" Felicity gasped, shaking her head. "But - you have failed this Felicity!  _Oh my God!_ " 

Oliver sighed. 

"Why don’t you head back to your place," he said, trying to keep a straight face, "And I’ll come by as soon as I shut everything down here to show you how sorry I  _really_  am?”

Felicity just nodded, still grinning. “I’ll be waiting,” she said, turning away, “And I’ll leave the heels on.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened as he watched her go.

But then she muttered, “You have failed this Felicity!” dramatically halfway up the steps with a snort and he sighed.

Oliver was never going to live this one down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: So I recently gained weight and I kind of lost some confidence. Could you write a little drabble where felicity gets really self conscious because she gained some weight but Oliver's just like "damn girl you look great." 
> 
> Author's note: This prompt made me “Awww!” and immediately got moved to the top of my list. I’ve felt the same very often, and my husband always makes me feel better about myself. Also, it completely got away from me and is definitely longer than a drabble.

Felicity overheard them talking about her as she was finishing up in the bathroom. They’d clearly already been discussing her before they came in and she was just catching the tail end of the conversation.

“I get that Smoak is smart and everything, fine, but I don’t think she’s _that_ smart.”

“I know. Mr. Queen was always hanging around her office before. And please, we all know he only pays attention to women who are giving something _back_ …”

Felicity rolled her eyes. As if she hadn’t heard almost the exact same line a dozen times already. Half of the women at Queen Consolidated were sure she’d slept her way to her position. They didn’t realize the sex had come _after_ …

Felicity grinned and was just about to walk out of the stall and mortify the two gossip-mongers when the next words froze her in her tracks.

“So that’s what I don’t get. Why does he still keep her around? I mean, have you _seen_ her lately? She’s gained like, at least ten pounds.”

“I know, right? You don’t think…” The woman lowered her voice and Felicity found herself holding her breath to listen.

“You think he knocked her up?”

Felicity’s hand flew to her mouth and she looked down at herself. She knew for a fact that she wasn’t pregnant. She’d come in here to change her tampon for crying out loud. But had she really gained so much weight that people were even speculating?

The women left as Felicity sat down on the closed toilet seat. She _had_ gained a little weight lately, she knew. She’d been stressed, and working too hard, and barely had time for steady, balanced meals, much less training with Digg and Oliver back at the lair… But she honestly hadn’t thought it was that noticeable.

Her phone chirped at her and she pulled it out. She had a meeting in five minutes. She didn’t have time to sulk in the bathroom. Opening the stall door, Felicity stepped up to the sink, washing her hands quickly. She caught a glimpse of her face as she turned to leave and frowned, biting her lip, before averting her eyes from her reflection, tugging her blouse down and rushing out.

~*~

“Come in!” The call was muffled through the door, but Oliver turned the handle and walked into the apartment he’d come to view as a second home over the past few months.

“I’ll be right out,” Felicity’s voice came from her bedroom. “There’s some wine in the kitchen, help yourself!”

Oliver checked his watch. They had a few minutes before they had to leave for the benefit tonight, so he went and poured himself a glass of Felicity’s favorite red. He was halfway through the glass when Felicity rushed past him.

“Okay, ready, let’s go,” she said, walking past the open kitchen to the door.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. Let me see you,” Oliver said, putting his glass down and following her.

Felicity stopped and turned around slowly. Oliver’s breath caught in his chest.

She looked stunning.

The black dress she was wearing clung to her in all the right places, following the curve of her hips and thighs before flaring out at the knee and sweeping down around her legs. The back was so low, Oliver wondered how he was supposed to manage to keep his hands to himself throughout the evening. Gold sandals peeked out from beneath the dress, and a simple gold chain with the diamond pendant he’d given her for her birthday hung delicately between her breasts. Her hair was up, with a few curls left out to frame her face.

He smiled, breathing out slowly. He loved seeing her dressed up for events. Felicity was a woman who always looked beautiful, but when she put on an evening gown, he had trouble staying coherent.

“Wow,” he said, shaking his head. “You look – _wow_.”

Felicity bit her lip and looked away, grabbing her shawl and stepping forward to open the door. Oliver frowned and brushed his hand down her arm.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, but still wouldn’t look at him.

His frown deepened, andOliver moved in closer, bringing a hand to her cheek, tilting her face up.

She finally met his eyes and gave him a wry smile.

“It’s okay,” she said. “You don’t have to pretend to be all blown away.”

_What?_

“What?” he asked, utterly bewildered.

Felicity sighed, a puff of air blowing one of the curls away from her face. “Look, it’s fine,” she said. “I _know_ , Oliver. I know I’ve gained some weight lately and I don’t look that good, and it’s fine, really. It’s not a big deal. I’m on a diet, and I’m back to working out, so hopefully I’ll be back to normal soon, but you don’t have to lie to me to try and make me feel better, or -”

“Whoa, wait. _Stop!_ ” he exclaimed, bringing his other hand up so he was cupping her face. “Felicity! _What_ are you talking about?” he asked, his brow furrowed in complete confusion.

He could see unshed tears in her eyes, which floored him, because Felicity almost never cried, and she dropped her gaze, taking a deep breath before she began to explain.

“A couple days ago I overheard some girls talking in the bathroom. And like I said, it’s not a big deal… I knew I’d gained some weight lately, but I just hadn’t realized it was so noticeable…” Oliver’s eyes widened with understanding and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean, sometimes this job gets really stressful, and what am I supposed to do if I get home super late and I’m really hungry but too tired to make anything, and all I’ve got is peanut butter and chocolate chips or frozen french-fries? And I’m sorry, because I know I’ve let myself slip, and I’m not just letting myself down, but you too and-“

Oliver had heard enough.

Felicity had her back to the door and he reached over her shoulder, sliding the lock shut.

“Oliver, what -?” She was silenced as Oliver leaned down and kissed her, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Felicity,” he said, his voice soft as he pulled away, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. To be perfectly honest, something _has_ seemed different about you lately, and I still can’t put my finger on what it is. All I know is I’ve had a harder time than usual keeping my hands off of you at the office.”

Felicity snorted and Oliver had to suppress a grin at the sound. He took a deep breath shaking his head lightly.

“You are the most beautiful,” he began, kissing her cheek and moving down, “most amazing,” he nipped just beneath her jaw, “most _gorgeous_ woman I know.” He nosed at the spot behind her ear, breathing in the scent of her perfume. Her head fell to the side and he felt her shiver.

“Those women are jealous, because on top of being smart, and funny, and capable of _anything_ , the woman I love is also sexy as hell and I am constantly amazed by you.”

He’d backed her up against the door at this point, and was running his hands down her sides, fingers brushing just inside the edges of the open back of her dress.

Felicity’s eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

“You’ve never called me that before,” she said, sounding breathless.

“Called you what?” he asked, nuzzling at her neck.

“The woman you love.”

Oliver lifted his head, eyes meeting hers, and smiled. He’d been trying to find the right time to say it for days, and it figured it would just come out naturally in the end. It was easy, like everything about being with her was. “You’ll have to get used to it. I intend to say it a lot more.” He leaned down again, capturing her lips with his, brushing his tongue over the corner of her mouth before she opened up for him. He began walking them away from the door towards her bedroom.

“Wait,” she said, pulling away, breathing heavily as he nipped his way down her neck. “What about the event? You’re one of the main benefactors!”

“Forget the event. I’m busy tonight.”

“Oliver…”

“Sorry, but I have a work related emergency.”

Felicity squealed as he lifted her suddenly off of the ground, carrying her towards her room.

“I love you, Felicity,” he said, grinning as he passed by the sofas. “I’ll just have to spend the night showing you how much.”

She giggled wildly, all signs of distress gone, as he tossed her on the bed, kicking the door shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Oliver is trying to contact Felicity to help him with technical stuff. Felicity however is in her apartment taking a long bath and her phones dead. Oliver worries and breaks in and finds Felicity.

Her bedroom window was open and he slipped in silently.

Nothing seemed out of place, which was a good sign, he told himself. Crouching by the door of her room, he listened. The lights were on all through the apartment, but he didn’t hear anything. Dread settled in Oliver’s stomach. Felicity was never quiet. She was either tapping away at a keyboard, or talking, or humming. Energy buzzed endlessly around her, and this silence felt unnatural. 

Something was very wrong.

He’d had a bad feeling when her phone had gone straight to voice mail and then her land-line to her machine. She wasn’t online on IM, and she hadn’t said she’d be busy. He’d already suited up for the night to patrol, so he’d decided to take a short detour and make sure everything was okay.

He crept through the hall, looking for signs of a struggle, his heart beat deafening in his ears.

When the scream came, he leapt into action.

"Felicity!" he practically roared, kicking the door down and nocking an arrow, taking aim.

He very quickly realized he had made a huge mistake.

“ _Oh my God! Oliver!!!_ ”

He spun around, and  _away_  from a very wet, very soapy, very,  _very_ naked Felicity Smoak.

"Jeez! What the  _hell_  do you think you’re doing?!” He could hear splashing in the bath behind him. He assumed she was looking for a towel. 

"You’re phone was off, and you weren’t available, and I thought something was wrong, so I came to check it out, and  _why were you screaming_?” he asked frantically, his voice louder than it needed to be in his panic.

"There was giant moth, you  _idiot_! I’ll scream in my own apartment if I want to!” More splashing. “ _Argh!_  Where’s my towel?!”

He heard a foot hit the tiles behind him, another splash, and then Felicity was squealing, and he turned instinctively, catching her as she slipped, and hauling her up against his chest.

Oh god. 

She was wet and dripping all over his leathers and her cheeks were flushed, from the hot water or embarrassment he didn’t know, and she was still very, very naked.

He quickly looked up at the ceiling.

They were completely pressed up against each other, and Oliver would have reveled in the situation under almost any other circumstances. Right now, he was just trying to make sure he didn’t make another wrong move and further incur her wrath.

"Oliver," Felicity finally said, voice soft.

"Yes?" he asked, eyes still trained on the ceiling. His voice sounded strained, even to him.

"Um. I’m naked."

"I noticed."

A second went by and he looked down in horror. “I said _not noticed_ , right?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, and then, slowly, she smiled.

"Can you, uh, do me a favor and just grab that towel hanging to your right?" she asked, nodding her head towards the wall.

He slowly let go of her with his right hand and grabbed the cloth, bringing it around to drape on her shoulders, and returned his hands to her back. He couldn’t help rubbing gently once they were there.

Felicity bit her lip.

"You know, we need to have a talk about boundaries at some point," she said, breathily. 

Oliver nodded.

Felicity continued. “Because you can’t just crash my personal time whenever you can’t get a hold of me.”

Oliver clenched his hands, gripping her waist, and she gasped. His eyes were immediately drawn to her lips. The makeup was gone, so there was no bright pink lipstick to distract him, but  _oh_ … He was still distracted. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he was suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. The humidity in the air, the drops of water trailing down Felicity’s neck, the rise and fall of her chest against his… Everything he’d been feeling around her for weeks was heightened, and he was dizzy with the headiness of it.

"I mean," Felicity’s voice had lowered to a whisper, "if I’d _invited_ you, that would be totally different.” An invitation. Yes, that would be good… Oliver was leaning towards her, and she swallowed visibly. "But, I mean I didn’t, so-"

She moaned as his lips touched hers, opening her mouth beneath his, and in seconds he had her up against the wall, the towel fallen and forgotten on the floor. He pulled her into him, the slope of her waist fitting perfectly in his hands, and he made a noise of frustration when he realized his gloves were keeping him from feeling that perfect, slick skin. He bit lightly at her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth, feeling the soft flesh as her tongue traced along his teeth and then-

As suddenly as they had started, Felicity pushed him away with a gasp.

"Nope. No,  _no, nope_ , no,  _not happening, NO_.”

"Wha-?"

"This is not happening like this. I am _naked_. And wet."

Oliver failed to see the problem with this. He looked down and caught a glimpse of her breasts, before she made a tiny noise of protest and covered her chest with her arms.

"Turn around," she said, her voice forceful.

He did, and he could hear her pick the towel up off the floor. She came into his line of sight as she stepped towards the mirror, towel wrapped firmly in place.

"Okay. Good."

"I’m, uh – I’m sorry," Oliver said suddenly, his head finally clearing. "I shouldn’t have done that. I was out of line, and-"

"Oh my God, please don’t say this was a mistake. This was  _not_  a mistake.”

"But you just said -"

"I said  _no_. Because this definitely  _wasn’t_  a mistake, yeah, no,  _wow_. But also, a little fast. Buy a girl dinner first!”

Oliver tilted his head to the side, quirking a smile.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "Does take-out count, or…?"

Felicity grinned. “Take out is great. Phone’s in the kitchen. I’ve got movies.”

He’d just walked out of the bathroom when Felicity screamed again. He spun around to see her ducking and a little moth flitting around her head. 

"Um, can you just do me a favor and get rid of killer moth here first?"

Oliver smiled and reached above her head to grab it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been filling so many prompts - I had one of my own I wanted to try. This one is rated M. Enjoy.

It’s a rare, lazy Sunday morning that they get to spend in bed for a change.

Oliver makes breakfast, French toast coated in cinnamon and sugar, the season’s first fresh blueberries and coffee. They forego utensils, tearing off pieces of the moist, fried bread and popping it in their mouths, smiling and laughing and talking about nothing at all for a change. When the last sweet berry is gone, and remnants of sugar licked from sticky fingers, they fall asleep again, sunlight streaming in through the open window, the sounds of traffic faint down below.

 

They fall in and out of awareness, each smiling as they watch the other sleep before drifting back down into the sheets. Felicity’s hair shines like gold, the curls tangled in disarray on her pillow. Oliver’s frown lines are smoothed away, and he looks years younger, at peace for at least one morning.

At one point, Oliver wakes up and doesn’t want to fall asleep again, watching the rise and fall of Felicity’s chest, letting his fingers brush the soft skin of her stomach, trailing down over her hip and back up again, smiling as he fingers the pink polka-dotted panties that are so uniquely _her_. Felicity awakens to a hot, wet mouth trailing kisses up her inner thigh, and sighs as she lets her legs fall open, stretching her arms above her head. It’s slow, and warm, and _so_  easy. He laughs when she wraps a leg around his, wiggling her toes and tickling the back of his knee. Felicity laughs when Oliver rolls them over, and bangs his head against the backboard, miscalculating the distance. He grins back and she leans down to kiss him, moving above him as he fills her completely.

The bedroom is suffused with sighs, and names uttered in comfortable bliss, as they move together in the undefined space between reality and reverie, a space that belongs entirely to them.

Later, once they’re breathing has slowed and Oliver can feel Felicity’s heartbeat return to normal beneath his cheek, he tilts his head up, resting his chin on her chest.

“Hey,” he says softly.

She meets his eyes and smiles, lifting her hand and running her fingers through his hair.

“Hey.”

“Why do you count?” he asks, and she frowns, not understanding.

“When you say something you didn’t mean to,” he elaborates, “you count down from three. You did it the first time we met.”

“Ah,” Felicity takes a deep breath and pauses.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

She smiles, and knows if she stays quiet, he’ll let it go. Her fingers scratch lightly at his scalp and he closes his eyes, rumbling his approval.

“When I was a little girl, I used to get in a lot of trouble.”

Oliver opens his eyes, raising a speculative eyebrow. She smacks him gently and returns to playing with his hair.

“Don’t make fun. I wasn’t always this put together.”

Oliver snorts, but holds his tongue.

“A lot of my teachers hated me. I didn’t have too many friends either. I think I was just too fast for everyone else to keep up with.” Felicity’s voice is soft, her breath barely stirring the air around them, but Oliver can feel the vibrations of each word beneath his chin. “I didn’t do it on purpose. I’d get started talking and at some point I’d just get so far ahead of myself that I’d say something I couldn’t take back. I’d correct all the teachers, and no one likes a know-it-all…”

Felicity’s fingers have stopped carding through his hair, and Oliver reaches up, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

“My mom came up with it,” she says, smiling softy. “She told that whenever I realized I was starting to go off on a tangent, I should just stop and count down to one, so I could let the rest of me catch up.”

Oliver nibbles on her index finger and she giggles.

“Did it help?”

“Sometimes. Most times,” she says, tracing his lips. “I still do it now, usually when I’m trying to get a point across and I ruin it somehow and need to regroup.”

Oliver hums his understanding. He’s seen it. He’s always admired her ability to get back on track.

They’re silent long enough that Oliver almost drifts off again. He’s turned his head back, listening to her heart beat rhythmically in his ear, his hand tracing patterns over her side. He feels her chest rise as she takes a deeper breath.

“I don’t do it as often with you.”

His hand stills.

“You never get upset or offended. You don’t make fun of me. You keep up.”

Felicity’s heart beats just a little bit faster and he lets out a slow breath.

A car horn honks somewhere in the distance. Next door the neighbor is watching a game show, the sound of the answers floating in through the open window. The sheets are smooth against their skin, infused with the scent of her shampoo and his deodorant, and the morning has given way to afternoon. Right now, nothing exists outside of the two of them, wrapped around, within, throughout each other.

“I’ll always keep up,” Oliver murmurs.

They won’t leave the bed for several more hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Felicity feeling self conscience about her bathing suit when she, Oliver, Thea go to the beach (already in established relationship).
> 
> Just and addendum - pretty sure this isn't completely what the anon meant, but I couldn't resist. :-)

She hadn’t wanted to go to a private beach. Where was the fun, she’d asked Oliver, in going away for a day at the beach, without all the extras? Buying ice cream from vendors, finding your own little corner of unoccupied sand to pitch your umbrella, crashing a volleyball game and kicking everyone’s asses (her personal favorite)… You couldn’t do that at a private beach. Private beaches were nice for an hour or two, but what then?

Oliver had made an extremely convincing argument that involved secluded coves and coconut flavored edible body lotion and nudity. But then she’d remembered that Thea was coming too, and smacked the hand that had somehow found its way under the hem of her shirt, giving him her best ‘angry eyes’.

But now Felicity stood in the public locker room and stared in horror at her bikini, wishing she had agreed to the private beach after all.

How had this even happened? She dug through her beach bag, finally pulling out a razor she must have left in there the last time she went to the pool. One side of the blade had come loose, and pieces of fuschia fabric were caught on the edge. She was lucky she hadn’t sliced her finger open. Frowning in disgust she picked up her bikini again. It was ruined. The bottom was fine, but the top had been totally shredded.

It was brand new. She’d bought it specifically for the occasion. Oliver Queen seeing her in a sexy bikini for the first time was definitely something she’d been excited about.

But no.

Of course not.

Felicity bit her lip and dug through her bag once more, pulling out a second suit. A suit she had only brought because she had a thing about being prepared for any occasion. A suit she only ever wore when she took her bubbe to women’s swim nights at the JCC, once a month. Just sweet little old ladies congregating for their hydrotherapy class. What did she need a fancy suit for?

“Why do these things always happen to me?” she asked, her voice echoing off the tiled walls.

“Felicity, you okay?” Thea asked from the front of the room.

Felicity sighed. “Yeah,” she said, beginning to pull on the atrocity. “My new bathing suit just got ruined in my bag. It’s okay, I had a spare.”

“That sucks,” Thea muttered. “But hey, at least you were prepared!”

“Yeah, say that after you see it,” Felicity responded and stepped out. Thea was fixing her hair in the mirror, gorgeous in an ivory strapless bikini. She turned, and Felicity could pinpoint the moment Thea realized how bad the situation was.

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“Um.”

“Uh-huh.”

Thea bit her lip. “It’s really not… that bad?”

“It has ruffles.”

“They’re sort of cute?”

“And ponies.”

“Oh. Is that what those are?” She stepped forward to get a better look.

Felicity couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. Thea tried to hold out a second longer, but soon joined her.

“Where did you even get it?” Thea asked in between gasps.

Felicity wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, shaking her head. “It’s the remnant of a more fashionably challenged time of my life,” she said. “And I do like ponies…”

This sent them both into a renewed gale of laughter.

Once they’d calmed down, Thea sighed, smiling. “Well, nothing we can do now, right? So let’s go out and find my brother.”

“Ugh, Oliver,” Felicity groaned. “I can’t believe he’s going to see me in this. So much for being the sexy IT girl/girlfriend.”

Thea looked thoughtful. “You know, it’s funny.  The Oliver I used to know might have cared… But the Oliver I used to know also never smiled like he does when he’s with you. I think this will just give him something else to smile about…” She picked her bag up, hanging it off her shoulder. “I think that makes your bathing suit perfect.”

Felicity’s eyes widened, and she smiled, oddly touched. She knew Oliver worried about Thea; that she was rash, and impulsive, and at times immature. But Felicity had a feeling he gave her far less than her due credit. Thea was a very insightful young woman, and Felicity was grateful.

They stepped out into the sunlight together. The sounds of people enjoying their day surrounded them, and after a couple of minutes trekking through the sand, they found Oliver laying out their towels and putting the final touches on their little corner of paradise. He looked up as they approached, smiling at the two of them before quirking his head to the side.

“Ponies?” he asked, looking slightly puzzled. His confusion only increased when both girls dissolved in a fit of giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble based off off Blood Rush episode 1.

It had become his favorite time of day.

There was a point sometime after his last meetings, while he sat writing reports, and reviewing the day’s information, and data charts, where it was just the two of them, with no interruptions. Everything began to wind down. He’d be in his office, Felicity at her desk. The building got quiet and the sky darkened.

And then Felicity would put her headphones in.

It always started out slow. She’d begin by bobbing her head up and down, and he could see her mouthing the words to whatever it was she was listening to through the glass wall separating their offices.

But pretty soon, she’d be moving her shoulders as well, pushing away from her desk and spinning in her office chair, before pulling herself back and typing something on her computer. She was an endless flurry of bright color and movement, dancing to music he didn’t hear but wished he could.

She was always so caught up in her own rhythm that she never noticed him watching her. He’d constantly get distracted, and just end up staring, a small grin lighting up his eyes, dispelling the exhaustion, if only for a moment or two.

He kept telling himself he should go out there, tell her she could take out the headphones and just turn the volume up. He kept telling himself that he should find out what it was she was listening to, learn the songs, and sing along.

He kept telling himself he should go out there and just dance with her. He wanted to just dance with her.

Watching Felicity dance had become his favorite part of his day. And one of these days, he would do more than just watch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift for ohmypreciousgirl on tumblr, who requested some established relationship fluff of Oliver taking care of Felicity when she’s feeling sick from her period. Enjoy!

She heard the sound of a key in her lock, and a moment later Oliver’s concerned voice rang out from the entrance to her apartment.

“Felicity?”

He’d probably come to check up on her. She’d left work early claiming a headache, and he’d looked concerned but had meetings he couldn’t postpone.

Miserable, unhappy and extremely frustrated, all she did was groan in response.

He was by her side in seconds.

“Felicity? Felicity, answer me! Are you okay?” The panic in his voice finally made her lift her head. She was curled up tightly in the fetal position on her sofa, face mashed into the pillows. She realized in a moment what the situation must look like to Oliver.

“Oh, no I’m fine!” she said emphatically, then groaned again and dropped her head as another wave of pain hit her.

“Are you kidding? You are _not_ fine! Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Felicity couldn’t help the slightly hysterical laughter she let loose. The kind you only ever let out when you were in too much pain to cry.

“Oliver, I swear to god, if you drag me to the emergency room for period pains, I’ll stab you with one of your arrows.”

Silence fell, and she imagined Oliver probably had the typical guy look of horror when PMS got mentioned as an actual _thing_ women dealt with and not as a joke.

“Is that – is that what this is?” Oliver’s voice was softer now, the panic gone, but still concerned.

Felicity turned her head to face him. He didn’t look horrified, only sort of helpless. She sighed.

“Yes. And I can’t take more ibuprofen for another hour.”

Oliver moved from his crouch to sit down on the floor next to her head. He lifted his hand, hesitating for only a second before he started combing it through her hair. “Is there anything else you could do that would help?”

Felicity frowned. “You’re not going to tell me I’m exaggerating?”

Oliver raised his brow in surprise. “What? Why would I?”

Felicity shrugged, which probably looked ridiculous in her position, but she really couldn’t care less right now. “The guys I dated always thought I was over-reacting. They never understood that I get cramps like it’s Armageddon in my uterus once a month.”

Oliver gaped for a second before bursting into laughter. “Well, at least you have a sense of humor about it.” He smiled. His fingers were making soothing motions on her scalp and Felicity found it very calming. “Felicity, you are one of the strongest women I know. If you say something hurts, I believe you, no questions asked.”

Felicity felt tears come to her eyes, unbidden. She screwed them shut and turned her face back into the pillow. Oliver didn’t say anything, just kept playing with her hair, waiting for her cue.

After a minute, she sniffled and turned back to face him. “Could you make me a hot water bottle and some tea, please?”

Oliver smiled.

~*~

Ten minutes later she was curled into his side on the sofa, Oliver’s arm around her, hot water bottle pressed to her stomach, tea on the coffee table, and “The Holiday” starting to play on her TV. Oliver had called Digg and let him know they wouldn’t be in to the foundry that evening, and to keep his eye on the scanners in case of emergency. The warmth both on her abdomen and at her side were incredibly soothing, and he’d returned his hand to her hair, gently brushing out the tangles. Felicity sighed in contentment.

As the opening strains of the movie soundtrack played, she tipped her head back to look up at him, only to find him watching her.

“Oliver,” she said, voice soft.

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Oliver didn’t respond, only leaned down, placing a light kiss on her lips before settling back to watch the movie.

Felicity laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat twenty minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x07 - so spoilers for that episode. This was a drabble idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go.

It was beautiful out.

Somehow, the sun was always shining when he went to visit Tommy’s grave. He wasn’t sure if subconsciously he only ever went when the weather was good, or if there was some higher power at play.

He breathed in the scent of freshly mowed grass as he passed by rows of gravestones, the sound of traffic completely muted this deep into the cemetery, although he could hear the sound of the lawnmower somewhere in the distance. He crested the small hill on the way to Tommy’s grave and pulled up short.

Someone was already there.

Sunlight glinted off of bright blonde hair, and the short pink skirt and printed blouse left no doubt in his mind as to who it was. Her back was to him, and he tilted his head in confusion.

Why was Felicity here?

He softened his footfalls as he drew nearer, not intending to frighten her, but not wanting to let her know he was there yet either.

“Anyway,” she was saying, picking at something on her sleeve, “I just wanted to say, you know, it wasn’t his fault. He, uh-“ Felicity tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. “He was doing it for me. So, yeah. This one’s totally on me.”

Oliver’s eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about.

“I mean, give the guy a break. He’s been doing really well, you should see him.” She fell silent for a moment and then added softly, “If only you could see him, Tommy.”

Oliver came closer, making sure she would hear his steps. Her shoulders tensed for a moment, then relaxed. She didn’t turn around. He stepped right up next to her, taking her hand in his.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey.”

“I didn’t know you came to visit him.”

Felicity look up at him, giving him a sad smile. “I haven’t really. Not since the funeral. I didn’t really know him very well…”

Oliver frowned in confusion. “Then why-?”

Felicity shrugged. “I figured after what happened, you’d be feeling pretty guilty… I thought it couldn’t hurt to come down here and see if he’d be willing to cut you some slack.”

Oliver smiled and shook his head. “You’re amazing.”

Felicity quirked an eyebrow. “Amazing, huh? I’ll add that to the list of ‘Things Oliver Queen Thinks About Me’. The only reason I stick around is for all the compliments.”

Oliver huffed a short laugh and fell silent, looking at his friend’s grave. They stood there together in the stillness of the early afternoon for a few minutes, before Felicity squeezed his hand.

“Hey,” she said, drawing his attention. “For what it’s worth? I think he’d get it. _This_ time. I think he’d understand you had a reason.”

Oliver considered her for a few seconds before smiling softly and nodding.

“Come on.” Felicity began to pull him gently away. “Buy me lunch?”

Oliver followed her out of the graveyard, heart just a little bit lighter than it had been when he’d arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to be held responsible for this one... I blame it on Stephen. And his recent pornstache.

"Okay, I’m ready to go," Oliver said, stepping out of the bathroom, checking that his cuff-links were in place. He hated the purple paisley shirt he was wearing, but undercover was undercover, so…

He finally looked up when he was met with total silence, to find both Felicity and Diggle gaping at him.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, my God, Oliver. You have a  _pornstache_.” Felicity sounded practically gleeful and actually snorted.

"A pornstache? What the hell is a pornstache?"

Diggle was shaking with silent laughter and Oliver glared at him, though it only seemed to make matters worse.

"A  _pornstache_ , oh sir pimp, is that thing on your face. And it is just…  _wow_ …” Felicity giggled again.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Okay, you two, we really don’t have time for this right now, we need to head out.”

"I don’t know Oliver. This might be a look you want to try out on a regular basis. I mean, I know you’ve been trying to avoid romantic attachments - lack of time and all…" Diggle had managed to stop laughing long enough to add his two cents. "The stache would definitely help with that, man…"

Felicity lost it. She was actually bent over, gripping the edge of the table to keep from falling over. Oliver didn’t think he’d ever seen her laugh so hard.

"Okay, guys? It really isn’t that bad. I think it looks kind of distinguished."

This time Felicity did fall over, crouching on hands and knees, shaking her head. Oliver thought he saw tears.

"No man. Just. Just,  _no_.” Diggle clapped him on the back emphatically and turned to leave, heading up the stairs to get the car ready.

"You two are no help. None." He held out a hand, helping Felicity stand up as she took several deep breaths, wiping her eyes.

"Oliver, I think this may end up being my favorite undercover mission ever."

Oliver just grinned. “You say that now,” he told her, “But you haven’t seen your dress yet.” He nodded towards the bathroom and grabbed the duffel with his arrow gear off the table. “Go get changed. We need to head out.”

Felicity frowned and stepped into the bathroom. “Oh my God! Oliver!” she screamed. He ducked in to find her holding the tight neon orange dress that he knew would barely cover anything, gaping at him.

"Well, I thought it would go well with the stache. After all, what’s a pimp without his girl?" he asked, winking, and ducked back out when she threw a toilet paper roll at his head, laughing as he headed upstairs.


	16. Cute, but Aimless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a completely pointless/obnoxious review on ff.net. Ha.

When Oliver finally parked his bike in the back lot at Verdant after a long night patrolling and headed to the side entry leading down to the foundry, he was expecting the usual. Felicity winding down with some wine, maybe humming along to whatever was playing on the pop charts. Diggle putting away equipment, a beer half-finished on the side table.

The usual.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was the sound of Felicity's "loud voice" carrying up the stairs the minute he punched in the access code.

He rushed down, worried that something had happened, and more importantly, to help bail out John if he'd been the source of her wrath. (Although, if Digg had done something to garner the “loud voice”, he probably had it coming.)

"Unbelievable!" Felicity was yelling, storming around the foundry as she put, no _slammed_ , things into their proper place. Oliver winced as she practically flung his suture kit into one of the medical drawers.

"I mean, what the _fuck_ was even the point?!"

Whoa. Oliver had heard Felicity swear exactly three times in the years he'd known her, and each time had been completely called for, and generally involved dire circumstances.

He slid over to Diggle, who was standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and out of Felicity's way.

"What's going on?" he murmured.

Diggle sighed. "Some guy commented on an article she wrote last week for a tech magazine. Apparently it wasn't a great comment."

Felicity was suddenly right in front of them.

"Not a great comment?" she asked, her voice dangerously low, and Oliver swallowed, trying to back away but blocked by the wall.

"No, _no, no, no, no_. See, a flame I could understand. You want to disagree with my opinion? That's fine. You want to give me some constructive criticism? I can handle that. I _rely_ on that. NO. This guy, this obnoxious, entitled, sad sack of pathetic _narcissism_ ," Oliver found his eyes widening. Wow, she got articulate when she was angry. " _This guy_ , felt the need to take the time out of his day to tell me he thought my article was "cute" but kind of _aimless_. And he did it _anonymously_!"

Felicity stormed off again, sitting down with a huff and beginning to type furiously at her keyboard, a slightly unhinged laugh emanating from her every few seconds.

"How long has she been like this?"

Diggle leaned in. "She got the review about ten minutes ago. Just after you said you were coming back in."

Oliver frowned, unzipping his jacket. "I don't get it. It doesn't sound _that_ bad..." He was sure he'd been quiet enough that Felicity wouldn't hear him, but she had.

"Not that bad, Oliver?!" she asked, head whipping around to glare at him. Oliver had been in the middle of removing his suspenders and froze, one strap down and the other stretched above his shoulder in his hand.

"Let me put it this way. I worked _hard_ on that article. I have _zero_ time between work, and you, and the foundry, but I still made the effort to sit down and write up that article. The _tiny bit_ of free time I had to myself, I used to put something out there that I thought was noteworthy. I lost _sleep_ over this article. _Do you know what a high commodity sleep is for me at this point, Oliver?_ "

Just a sudden as the onslaught had come, Felicity seemed to deflate.

She shook her head, turning back to the computers, and sighed.

“I mean, really, why say anything at all? Why did he say _anything_ at _all_?”

Her shoulders slumped and she went back to typing.

Oliver glanced at Diggle and nodded towards the wine cooler they kept down in the foundry. Digg headed over, grabbing a corkscrew from a drawer, and Oliver finished getting rid of his suspenders and gloves. He pulled up a chair next to Felicity.

“Hey,” he said softly, turning her chair to face him. She still looked upset, but the fight had gone out of her.

“Some people, they just need to hear themselves talk. Or see themselves type, in this case. Like you said, it’s narcissism. And you’re right, there wasn’t any point to it.”

Felicity frowned.

“But that doesn’t mean your work wasn’t worthwhile, or that other people didn’t appreciate it.” Diggle was next to them a moment later, setting down a glass of wine in front of Felicity and handing Oliver a beer. Felicity managed a small smile.

“Was the guy an asshole? Absolutely. But he’s also a coward, and probably hasn’t done anything better himself. If he actually had a valid opinion he would have left something constructive.”

Felicity had picked up her glass and was swirling the red liquid, staring down into it morosely. She took a sip and sighed.

“You know what, though?” Oliver asked, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You’ve got two willing audience members here who would be happy to listen to your article… If you wanted to read it to us?”

Felicity frowned. “Really? You’re interested in this sort of thing?”

Oliver quickly glanced toward Diggle, who nodded, speaking up.

“We’re interested in _you_ , Felicity, and the things that are important to you. And I don’t know about Oliver, but I for one want to hear this article that you actually agreed to write instead of sleeping. We know better than to wake you up if you’re sleeping. Anything that could come between you and your bed is definitely worth listening to.”

Felicity smiled brightly at both of them and typed quickly, pulling up the website for what Oliver knew was one of her favorite online tech magazines.

He leaned back in his chair with his beer, as Digg settled down on the edge of the desk, and then Felicity started reading.

Most of it went over his head. Probably over both their heads. But he still listened with rapt attention, letting the sound of her voice wash over him, the only sound in the foundry, and smiled. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a desperate plea for fluff from veryplatoniccircunstances on tumblr. I was happy to oblige. Takes place in the koala!verse.

Felicity was sleeping.

Honestly, Oliver couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone so exhausted in his life. It amazed him how she'd gone from an unstoppable force of determination and will one moment, to barely being able to hold her head up, smiling druggedly down at their new daughter, ten minutes later.

The labor had lasted over twenty hours. She'd finally asked for an epidural thirteen hours in. And after pushing for two, their daughter, Gabriela Queen, had finally been born. The doctor had wrapped her in a blanket, and immediately put her on Felicity's stomach, while she'd shown Oliver where to cut the umbilical cord, and he'd looked up to find Felicity gripping their daughter tight, looking down at her in amazement, laughing and crying, hair tousled, eyes red, and more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

He'd caught Felicity's eyes, and she'd given him an exhilarated smile, punctuated by soft, gasping cries, tears shining on her cheeks. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it down, failing miserably and coughing, hands shaking as he stepped up to stand next to her.

The nurse took their daughter a moment later to give her quick check up, and by the time she had cleaned her up and given her back to Felicity, his wife was starting to fade.

"Oliver," Felicity had said, voice soft. "Here, take her."

Warily, he'd reached down, lifting up a bundle that weighed less than his bow. Gaby was swaddled tightly, and he supported her head in the crook of his arm as he looked down at her, tiny nose wrinkled in sleep.

"She's so small..." Oliver said in amazement.

Felicity sighed, smiling sleepily. "She'll get bigger. Soon." The words were slurred with her exhaustion.

Oliver starting walking back and forth across the room, rocking Gaby softly and humming the tune to a song he'd heard Felicity singing the other day.

He looked up to tell Felicity something, but she was already fast asleep.

An orderly came in to wheel her into recovery two minutes later, and Oliver watched her go, holding Gaby tightly.

He stood in the center of the room, feeling lost for moment.

"Mr. Queen?"

Another nurse poked her head into the room.

"Hm? Yes?"

She smiled kindly. "Someone will be by in a minute to take your daughter to the nursery and then you need to come to the maternity ward to fill out some paperwork."

"Okay, thank you."

She left, and he sat in the armchair in the corner, still in a daze. There was so much to do. He needed to call his mother, and Thea, and Diggle... The nursery wasn't completely ready yet... A little snuffle drew his attention downwards again, and a slow smile spread across his face.

The world could wait for a while.

"Hey little girl," he said, voice soft. "I'm-" he swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I'm your daddy." The title sounded strange, but so  _right_ , as well... Gabriela slept on, completely oblivious, safe in her father's arms.

Oliver couldn't really believe that he'd had a hand in creating her, in bringing her into the world. For so long, he'd thought all he was capable of was destruction and chaos. Felicity had helped him see that he was so much more. She had given him  _everything_. And he would give her and his daughter everything in return.

"I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you," he said softly. He'd made many promises in his lifetime. But never one as important as that one. 

And he would keep it, too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda to episode 2x13 as well as a small look into Moira's psyche.

She usually drank her scotch on the rocks, but tonight, she threw back three fingers of Glenlivet neat before pouring herself another glass.

She’d asked Raisa to light the fire in her grate, and Moira stood watching the blaze, lips pressed into a thin line. 

Her address had apparently been a tremendous success, the numbers showing what she barely dared believe - the people of Starling were willing to follow her.

She had every reason to celebrate, but instead she felt cold, trying to burn the chill away with a crackling fire and 21 year old single malt.

_I know._

With just two words, the chill had set deep in her bones, but she was an old hand at hiding her emotions - her terror, her guilt. One glance over at the blonde secretary in the audience had confirmed her suspicions. Her son’s executive assistant had only had eyes for him, expression worried, wringing her hands, nail polish obnoxiously bright.

Oh, how she had underestimated Felicity Smoak.

Moira downed her scotch and stared into the empty glass. She could feel the liquid fire settling in her stomach, but she was anything but settled.

Oliver had gone, and his words still rang in her ears.

_As of right now, we have no relationship._

Everything she had been afraid of, all of the reasons she had kept this from her children, had come true. Oliver was never going to forgive her. And she had  _known_. She’d told Felicity as much. Why couldn’t she have just  _listened_?

Had she misunderstood? Had she read Felicity wrong? Moira had seen how Felicity looked at Oliver. Any idiot could see the regard she held for her son. She had seen the infatuation many times before. Girls in photographs with Oliver, with stars in their eyes, the hope that maybe _they_  were the  _ones_. Some just wanted the publicity, yes. But more often than not, there was excitement, and just a bit of desperation. A silent prayer that they would be the girl to stick, to change him, to save him. It was pathetic. Laughable.

Moira wasn’t laughing.

She had seen that look in Felicity’s eyes, and assumed it was the same - that the young woman would do anything to keep her relationship going. She and Oliver weren’t sleeping together, that much she’d been able to tell, but Felicity saw him as more than her boss, wanted more. So why…?

_I thought you deserved the chance to tell Oliver yourself. He should hear it from you._

Moira shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, and sat on the edge of her bed, shoulders slumping.

She had read the young woman wrong. She had been so,  _so_  wrong. Moira may have scared her with her threat, but Felicity had never intended on keeping anything from Oliver. Regardless of the outcome, regardless of her fear, she -

 _You lied because that is what you_ do _. That is who you_ are _, Mom. Lies._

She was honest. Felicity was  _honest_. Oliver had finally found someone who would never lie to him. 

Felicity Smoak had ruined everything, and as Moira sat there in her misery, face crumpling, allowing herself just one small moment of weakness before she needed to be Moira Queen again, a part of her was - 

A part of her was  _glad_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete fluff. Established relationship. Inspired by the gif below.

* * *

The lights of her room were dimmed, the sound of the rain outside echoing softly around them. It was one of those evenings where she just wanted to cuddle in bed, and maybe watch something on her laptop with him. She’d changed out of her work clothes, opting for just a tee-shirt and a pair of underwear. The heating was on, and she was perfectly comfortable.

Oliver was lying next to her, head propped up on his hand, watching her contentedly as he pushed her shirt up and trailed his hand over stomach. He’d changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt from the collection he now kept at Felicity’s apartment, and they had both sort of just collapsed into her bed with a sigh.

Felicity loved it - that feeling that came at the end of a long day, where neither of them needed to say a word, they’d just quietly change and lie down and let the calm catch up with them.

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

"So, how was your day?" Oliver asked, voice low, tracing lazy circles over her skin.

Felicity laughed. “It was okay. My boss was kind of a hardass, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

Her little quip got her a small smile, and Oliver’s fingers trailed down over her sides. Felicity hummed in satisfaction.

"You gave Digg the night off?" she asked softly. Oliver nodded.

"He’s going out with Lyla. She’s in town for a few days…"

Felicity nodded, stretching her arms above her head as Oliver’s hands moved higher, brushing the underside of her breasts. They were warm and calloused, but they always seemed gentle on her. She focused on the feeling of his trailing fingertips, watching him. His eyes followed the path his hand took, up, down, to her sides, over her hips. There was no urgency to the motions, just relaxed ease. It wasn’t meant to go anywhere; he just enjoyed touching her, and Felicity sighed.

She could hear his breathing begin to slow, and watched as his eyelids slowly began to droop.

"Hey," she said gently, and he looked up at her, expression lazy, content.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to just go to sleep?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Oliver blinked slowly and smiled, opening his arms for her to snuggle into him, which she did, pulling the comforter up over them. She could feel the warmth of his body through his soft tee-shirt, and his arms wrapped around her, fingers tracing the same patterns as they had on her stomach over her back.

She could feel his heart beat beneath her hand, and it created a soft rhythm in time with the sound of the pouring rain. Felicity felt her own eyelids grow heavy as Oliver’s hand slowed and then stopped, his breathing even.

Moments later, she was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Mimozka on tumblr: Oliver has to watch his toddler son/daughter while Felicity is having a spa day/trip with Thea/Sara/Laurel/All. Chaos ensues.
> 
> Takes place in the Koala!Verse.

The entrance hall light was the only light on when Felicity got home. It was pretty early - only 6 pm, but it was already dark out and the house was eerily quiet. Gaby didn’t go to bed until 7, and when you had a toddler, silence was never a good sign…

Biting her lip, she shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it up in the closet.

"Oliver?" she called, softly. "Gaby? I’m home…"

She walked down the hall and froze at the sight that greeted her when she got to the living room.

The place looked like it had been hit by a tornado. There were toys _everywhere_. It looked like Gaby had taken out every single puzzle, set of blocks, and poly pocket she owned and dumped the contents all over the room. There were half full bowls of pasta on the coffee table, as well as several cups of juice, and cheerios were scattered all over the carpet. The television was on, volume muted, with the menu for  _Curious George Goes Green_  playing on a loop.

And there, on the sofa, were her husband and daughter, fast asleep. Oliver looked exhausted, lying on his back, mouth open, snoring softly. Gaby was curled up on his chest, face smeared with pasta sauce, a small circle of damp spreading over Oliver’s shirt from where she was drooling on him.

Felicity had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She quickly stacked the few dishes on the small table and took them into the kitchen, which didn’t look any better than the rest of the place. She was glad the cleaning lady was coming tomorrow.

Heading back into the living room, she perched on the edge of the coffee table across from Oliver and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey," she said, voice soft, "Oliver, wake up…"

Oliver stirred, blearily opening one eye and then the other. “Wha-? Oh, Felicity,” he took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and tucking his chin to his chest to look down at their daughter. He lifted a hand, placing it gently on Gaby’s back.

"What time is it?" he asked, words slurred.

Felicity kept playing with his hair and he hummed in appreciation. “A little after six,” she replied.

"S’early…" Oliver mumbled. "How was the spa?"

Felicity smiled. “It was great. Thea says hi, by the way. Want to tell me what happened here?”

Oliver lifted his head and took a quick glance around the room before dropping it back down with a groan.

"You sure you want to know?"

Felicity quirked an eyebrow.

Oliver sighed. “The day started off well enough. We played a while, had an early lunch, went to the park. Then we got back and Gaby decided she’d see how far she could shove one of those little plastic dog figurines up her nose.”

"Oh, no!" Felicity exclaimed softly.

"I swear, I turned around for two seconds and there it was. Completely stuck."

Felicity snorted. She was well aware of their daughter’s capacity for getting herself into trouble the moment their backs were turned. She got it from her father, no doubt.

"We spent the next three hours in the emergency room until someone could see us to get it out."

"Why didn’t you call me?" 

Oliver shook his head. “What would you have been able to do? On a scale of one to life-threatening we were at about a 1.75. You haven’t had a day off in forever. I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

Felicity’s eyes softened and she leaned forward, kissing Oliver lightly.

"Anyway," he said, licking his lips as she pulled back, "by the time we got home, Gaby was climbing the walls. Let me tell you, three hours in a waiting room with a two year old is a terrible idea. I gave up after she threw a tantrum about her pasta falling off of her fork, and just put on a movie."

Felicity laughed. “I commend you on lasting as long as you did. I would have given up way before then.”

"Bath?"

She shook her head. “Skip it. No reason to wake her up. I’ll get her up to bed. Why don’t you shower and get changed? The babysitter will be here in an hour, and we’ve got that drug exchange going on tonight with the Triad.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, okay. Take her.” Felicity lifted Gaby carefully. Her daughter was so out of it, she didn’t even bat an eye, just slumped her head down on Felicity’s shoulder, snuffling in her sleep. Felicity took a moment to hug her tightly, appreciating the few seconds of being able to hold her without Gaby trying to squirm away. She turned to go when Oliver came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You smell amazing, by the way."

"Probably all those aromatherapy treatments."

Oliver buried his nose in her neck. “I feel like I really missed out, knowing you spent half the day covered in oil… I would have liked to see that.”

Felicity shook her head, laughing quietly and pulling away.

"How about you get in the shower and I’ll join you after I get Gaby in to bed?"

Oliver sighed, nodding and Felicity made her way to the stairs. “Oh, and Oliver?” she said, turning back towards him.

Oliver tilted his head, smiling, his hair mussed and sticking out in every direction.

"I brought home a bottle of massage oil. You can cover me in oil again later tonight…" 

Oliver laughed, and bent over to pick up one of Gaby’s puzzles, while Felicity made her way upstairs.


End file.
